The Regret’s of a Princess
by BENXJeffislife
Summary: Imagine that Ganon attacked while Mipha was in the Domain, and how she’d say good bye.


The time had struck, Calamity Ganon had finally made his return. It was time that the kind Mipha finally faced her destiny. To aid the hero, Link. And, his princess, Zelda in the destruction of Calamity Ganon. But before this task could be fulfilled Mipha must say a final goodbye to her family.

"Dearest Sidon, I must leave you behind to fight Calamity Ganon, so the safety of our people is now in your hands." Mipha had told him. "Please stay safe during these treacherous times." He recalls seeing the large droplets of water slip from the corners of her eyes. "You're all I have left of mother, her last gift to me and father before her departure." "So promise me , promise me you'll take care." He had wanted to say something to reassure her, but his mouth wouldn't move fast enough. Before he knew it Mipha was walking away, her head down as she wept.

When he had finally mustered up the courage to speak, Mipha was already a ways away. Sidon knew he wouldn't reach her in time, but his words might.

"I will sister, I promise you I'll take care!' He yelled. "Though you must do the same for me!" He remembers seeing her turn around, seeing her mouth the words. "I can't promise that." Remembers the sad smile she gave him, the sound of his own cries as he watched his sister walk away from him.

"It's okay my son." His father, King Dorephan had told him. "Mipha will return to us, she is a strong Zora." No matter how confident his father had sounded, Sidon was still able to detect the slight waver in his voice. It had sounded like he was trying to convince himself otherwise, instead of trying to convince Sidon. "Mipha will come back." Dorephan whispered. "Now let us go to the throne room, our people also need reassurance." Sidon dried his tears, then followed after his father.

Princess Mipha was finally aboard Divine Beast Vah Ruta. Yet, for some reason she didn't activate Ruta's light beam.

"Oh dear Hylia." Mipha muttered as she looked out of Ruta's eye/window. Through the window she could see Hyrule Castle. It was covered in some kind of malicious looking fog… Wait that isn't fog! It's Calamity Ganon! Mipha let out a gasp of surprise, she had made eye contact with the beast. It felt like it was peering into her soul, like she was a open book, and it was reading her. The beast let out a loud roar that shook the very ground. Wisps of fog escaped its mouth, then the wisps flew out and, began heading in all directions. A large, wispy blob was coming straight for her!

"I don't have enough time to dodge that!" Mipha exclaimed. "We will have to face it head on, prepare yourself Ruta!" The blob hit Ruta head on, strangely enough no damage was done. "Are you alright Ruta?" Mipha asked the robotic elephant. Ruta didn't respond, giving her a sense of dread. She went to grab her trident from its place on her back, but then realised something very important. She had left her lightscale trident beside her resting pool!

"Oh no, what am I to do?" Mipha whispered, while she was distracted. She had failed to notice the hulking figure behind her. Taking advantage of the situation the figure struck. "Gah!" Mipha yelled as a spear head pierced her chest, just centimeters from her heart. Suddenly the spear was pulled out of her chest, with nothing holding her, Mipha collapsed to the floor. She looked up, wincing at the pain.

She had wanted to scream, the pain was almost too much. Yet, despite this she did not falter.

"If you mean to kill me, then do so." She had said. "Just know one thing, one day you will be defeated, and my legacy shall live on."

The monstrosity leered at her, its one robotic eye glew red as its laser took aim. Mipha took her final breath and said the following words.

"Goodbye Ruta, I'm sorry everyone." She looked out the window, wanting the last thing she'd see to be her home. "So sorry."

The deafening sound of the creatures laser firing, echoed throughout the room, followed by the sound of metal and flesh landing on the floor. Ruta raised her trunk and trumpeted, all that was heard throughout the Lanayru region was the Divine Beast's cries, and the sound of rain falling. Not a word was spoken that day, as everyone listened to Ruta's wails. Once again, her kindness had been her downfall.

"Recall the Champion, of Ruta's wrath,

before she walked, her chosen path,

Mipha's kindness was known to all,

which is why the princess came to call." -Kass,

The Legend Of Zelda: Breath Of The Wild


End file.
